Finally together?
by alexeliatrope
Summary: This takes place at the end of Kingdom Hearts III, when Sora decides to go search for Kairi. This story is about how he got her back and why he didn't get back with her. Then, Kairi will try to find him, but will she be able to find the on she love or will she lose even more? So/Kai
1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the end of Kingdom Hearts III. After the final battle, the X-blade hasn't been destroyed and Sora have it with him. Now the battle is over. All of them are fine, except for Kairi.

\- It's finally over! King Mickey exclaimed

Everyone nodded, except for Sora who shook his head is disagreement

\- No

\- We'll find Kairi, let's head back to Master Yen Sid, We can figure it out. Riku stated

\- No, I know what to do

\- Sora! Mickey exclaimed

\- My whole journey began the day I lost her, and every time I find her, she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together but she is out there, alone not for one more second. Sora answered determined

\- We'll come with you, Donald retorted

\- That's right, continue Goofy

\- Thank you, Donald, Goofy, but this time, I have to go alone

\- Sora, listen, the power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around. Even if you do find Kairi, you might never come home to us again. The king interrupted

\- I will! And we'll both be back before you know it

\- Please

Riku came closer to the king

\- Let him go, Mickey

\- Riku

\- His hear and his mind are made up, now believe in him

The King finally nodded

\- Safe journey Sora

\- Thank you

And with that, he left he knew exactly what he had to do. And one more time, these words echoed in his head: _May your heart be your guiding key_.

* * *

He pointed the X-blade toward the sky, opening a passage which he went through. He went back to the realm of darkness, but he wasn't lost. As soon as he arrived, he felt her heart. He was following Kairi's heart's light, not though his eyes, but in his heart he could see it clear. He soon found her, she seemed lost.

\- KAIRI! He ran toward her

\- Sora! She opened her arms to hug him as he was coming close to her.

\- I'm so glad to see you're okay!

\- What happened? I don't remember anything, I woke up here, in the realm of darkness

\- You were unconscious, Xehanort struck you with his keyblade to summon the X-blade, you were the thirteenth, that's why you couldn't use your keyblade anymore. I thought for a second you were gone, but I could feel in my heart that you were somewhere and that I had to go search for you.

\- Does that mean that we're finally both gonna be okay together and come back home together?

\- Yeah, but Kari could see something was wrong

\- What's wrong Sora?

\- Nothing, let's go home!

And though, he opened a portal thanks to the X-blade

\- Go first, I'll be right behind you

\- No, let's go together.

\- O-okay

And so, they both walked toward the portal. As they were close to each other, Sora slipped a paper in Kairi's pocket without her noticing it.

As they were only a few steps away from the portal.

\- Sorry Kairi, Sora whispered

\- What for Sora?

But she didn't get an answer, and was pushed by Sora through the portal, which closed right after she crossed it. She needed a few minutes to figure out everything that just happened and for her eyes to get used to the light of this world.

* * *

Why had Sora stayed behind? She really didn't know. She realized she was on Destiny Island, she was home. That's when she heard someone calling.

\- KAIRI!

\- Riku!

She saw Riku running toward her, closely followed by the king, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Shion, Roxas and Namine

\- How did you get back? Where's Sora?

\- I was lost in the realm of darkness, he came thanks to the X-blade and opened a portal for us to come back, but as we were going to go through it together, he pushed me through the portal and then it closed behind me. I don't know what happened, she cried in Riku's arms.

That's when the King noticed a paper in the sand a few steps behind her, it must have fallen from her pocket while she was running toward them.

He took it and saw it was from Sora.

\- Kairi, you had a letter from Sora in your pocket!

\- He-he must have put it there while we were walking toward the portal. She said between sobs before reading the letter.

_I'm sorry Kairi,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't come home with you, but after everything that happened, the X-blade hadn't enough power to bring us both back here. When you'll be reading this letter, you will probably be safe, home, with everyone. I know you might wonder why I did this, exchanging my place with yours, but I'm sure you can understand, I couldn't bear to live if you weren't happy, I couldn't leave you alone. As you're reading these words, the X-blade is probably destroyed, that means you should be able to summon your keyblade again._

She quickly tried, to be sure, and, yes, in fact, her Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hands.

_As you crossed the portal, the lack of energy of the X-blade has also probably made it unstable and sealed definitely the realm of darkness. Now, all of the people I care about are fine, and the most important, you are okay. I hope that you will be happy, that's all that matters to me. I know I would have liked to be there with you to cheer you up, but I can't, so, be happy, even without me. I also hope you'll forgive me for not keeping my promise, I will not be able to come back to you this time._

_And don't forget this, I love you, I always have and I always will, even if our bodies are fare away, I know our hearts are still connected, and this will never end._

_Goodbye Kairi_

_Sora_

\- Idiot! Why can't you see I can neither live if you're alone there! She cried. We have to bring him back! We can't leave him alone in the darkness! **I** can't leave him alone…

\- I'm sorry Kairi, but if Sora's right, the realm of darkness is sealed, away from our realm. And if it is the case, we won't be able to bring him back.

\- No, no, no, no, no, NO! I refuse to believe it, there must be a way to bring him back, there has to be…

\- We will try to bring him back Kairi, we will try as hard as we can, they all promised

* * *

On his side, Sora was sitting near the water, in the realm of darkness, at the same place he had been sitting with Riku a few years before. He suddenly felt a wave of sorrow and anger reach his heart.

\- Kairi must have found my letter… I know I should have been with her, but I couldn't, I had to choose between me and her… And, I couldn't leave her alone, could I? He asked, to no one in particular, now he was the one alone. Maybe from here I can make sure that the darkness will not endanger the realm of light again, that all of them are safe now… Maybe, if the world is made of light and darkness, _**I'll**_be the darkness.

After a few more days here, the darkness were starting to get to him. A part of him wanted to blame Kairi for his situation, wanted to blame everyone for leaving him alone. But he was fighting these thoughts hard. It wasn't their fault he was here. It was no one's fault. He had taken this decision all by himself and was at peace with it. He was wondering if maybe he'd be consumed by the darkness. Aqua hadn't completely been consumed, even though she stayed there for years, but she had hope to come back. He hadn't, he knew he would never go back to light. However, even if, in the end, he would probably be consumed by darkness, he would fight it as long as he could. He didn't want to be part of darkness. And so, each time he felt these thoughts coming back, he remembered why he had done it, remembered his friends were safe, Kairi was safe, and just thinking about it was enough to push the thoughts away.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, in the realm of light the time passed.

* * *

**2 days after Kairi's return:**

They were now all gathered in Master Yen Sid's tower.

\- Master Yen Sid

\- So everything is finally over?

\- Xehanort is defeated, the realm of darkness is sealed.

\- But I can see if you're all here that something isn't right

\- Sora, he is trapped in the realm of darkness.

And so they told him about all that happened.

\- And so, is the realm of darkness sealed?

\- Yes

\- Then, we will have to search for another ways to get Sora back to the realm of light.

\- Yes, I know there's a way, there has to be a way to bring Sora back! Kairi stated determined.

All of them were now ready to help her, Sora had helped all of them, they knew they had to help him now. He had saved a lot of people, now it was his turned to be saved.

\- So where do we start? Riku asked Yen Sid.

King Mickey went back to Disney Castle to rule on his kingdom, though, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Donald, Goofy and Riku went to help Kairi on her search for Sora.

* * *

**1 week after Kairi's return:**

They had tried all the usual ways they would use to reach the realm of darkness, the ones they used to go get Aqua. But none of them worked, the realm of darkness was really sealed.

\- Maybe we should go back home… Axel stated, when Kairi and Riku weren't close enough to hear him

\- You don't really think about it Axel, we can't let him down. He'd done so much for all of us. Roxas retorted irritated

\- But what can we do to find him, we have no way to reach the realm of darkness, so what can we do?

\- I don't know, but we can still try. It's too early to give up.

\- Yes, guess you're right.

* * *

**1 months after Kairi's return:**

They were now coming back to Yen Sid's tower. Once again, they had failed. They hadn't found anything. Once again… They had just reported their news to Yen Sid and were seating outside of the tower

\- So what are we gonna do now? Asked Axel

\- I don't know, Kairi finally answered

\- Look, I know it's hard to accept Kairi, but it's the third time we found nothing, and we don't really have any idea what to try now. I think, we might not be able to bring him back, Axel continued

\- No, I'm sure we can bring him back, there has to be a way

\- Kairi, I'm sorry, but I think we should stop, we should focus on what we have rather than search things we can't find.

\- Axel, I can't force you to continue to search with us, but I won't stop to search.

\- Then I'm sorry Kairi, but I think I will go back to Twilight Town.

\- I'm sorry, but I'll go with Axel, continued Xion

\- I understand, it's okay, thank you for helping me until now.

And so, they took the Gummi ship to drop Axel and Xion in Twilight Town. Even though, all of them could understand their decision. The mood was really saddened by this loss. Though, just a few days later, they got a new lead to follow.

* * *

**2 months after Kairi's return:**

Aqua, Ventus and Terra were a little bit far from all the others.

\- Maybe we should do as Axel and go back home, Terra stated

\- You can't be serious Terra, I can't let him down, I was part of his heart for many years, I can't just give up on him. Answered Ventus

\- Yes, but there's no way we can get him back

\- And what if they had thought that way about you, when you were possessed by Xehanort, or about Ven, when he was asleep and his heart was away.

\- That's not the same, he's lost in the realm of darkness and-

\- I was lost too in the realm of darkness, and look, now I'm here

\- Let me finish Aqua, when you were there, the realm of darkness wasn't sealed, now it is, how could we go there?

\- You have to believe, we will find him, nothing's impossible, answered Ven

\- Well, guess I don't really have a choice

* * *

**3 months after Kairi's return:**

They were prepared for a new try, this time, they had studied the portals created by keyblade. They would try to open a portal to the realm of darkness.

Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku and Kairi where gathered in a circle.

\- Ready? Asked Kairi

\- Yes, they all answered

All of them summoned their keyblades and pointed them up toward the center of their circle. Light rays escaped from all of their blades gathering in the middle. They were all focusing as hard as possible to try and reach the realm of darkness. After a few moments, a portal opened in the middle.

\- We… we did it! Shouted Kairi

\- Let's go!

So, they all crossed the portal, followed shortly by Namine, Donald and Goofy.

But, when they arrived, they were all disappointed

\- The Destiny Islands? Why are we here? Kairi asked out loud

\- I don't know…

They were all completely depressed after that, once again they had just failed, once again they had gone back to starting point.

\- So what do you think we do now Kairi? Riku asked

\- I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll figure out something, even after so much failure, Kairi was still determined as ever.

\- Do you have an idea about it Aqua? Roxas asked

\- Not really, and, we have to tell you something

\- What is it? Asked Kairi

\- I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to find him, I think, Terra, Ventus and I are going to go back to the Land of Departure, we have been far from our home for too long.

\- It's okay, I understand

\- I think you should accept he won't come back, you should enjoy your life, as he suggested in his last letter.

\- I won't, if you want to go back home, I understand, and I won't try to talk you out of doing so, but I won't stop searching for Sora. I know I'll find him sometime.

\- Then, I hope you will find him Kairi, follow your heart, and you'll find the way.

\- Thank you Aqua

And so, they went toward the Land of departure to drop them.

\- Goodbye, Kairi told them before they get down the ship

\- Goodbye and good luck, Aqua, Ven and Terra waved

* * *

**6 months after Kairi's return:**

They had still not found anything, this time, they hadn't had any new lead about what to do. It had been three months since the last time they had hoped to find Sora.

They had spent the three previous months exploring worlds after worlds, trying to find an artifact or a technique which would be able to help them open a passage toward the realm of darkness. But, until now, still nothing had been found.

\- Kairi, we're sorry, but Namine and I are also gonna go back home. I know there might be a way to bring Sora back, but I don't know if we will be able to find him. I hope that you will either find him or move forward.

\- It's okay, you helped me a lot for these last months. I know you tried all you could. Thank you for all that you did.

And so they went to drop the both of them in Twilight Town, where they joined Axel and Xion, who were happy to see them again.

* * *

**1 year after Kairi's return**

And six months later, they hadn't gotten anywhere closer to a solution to bring Sora back. They had had a few leads, but really nothing quite serious. Nothing which could have at least give them a little bit hope it had been now 1 year. And they hadn't moved anywhere closer in a full year.

As they were passing in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy received a letter.

\- Riku, Kairi, the king is calling us back toward Disney Castle, we're sorry, but we won't be able to continue helping you. I'm sure you will find Sora, I hope it won't take you too long.

\- Thank you Donald, you've helped us a lot, and it's been a full year, I can understand that the king needs you back now.

\- Goodbye Kairi and good luck

\- Goodbye Donald, Goodbye Goofy, thank you

* * *

**1 year and 2 months after Kairi's return**

Still nothing… days after days, they were searching, but couldn't find anything…

\- Kairi, I think we should go home now I know it's hard to accept it, but Sora won't come back, we can't bring him back

\- No, you can't be meaning that Riku, we will find him

\- Kairi, you have to see and accept the truth, we can't get him back.

\- You should be the first one to know it, after all, you've been in the darkness a few times. And each time, you got out. So how can you give up?

\- Kairi, the realm of darkness has now be sealed. We can't go there anymore.

\- No, stop if you want, but I won't, I will continue searching for him, I will continue forever if I need to

\- No Kairi, you can't continue all alone. Sora sacrificed himself for your life, you can't waste it. You have to honor his sacrifice Kairi. Come back with me.

She thought for a few minutes

\- Okay, I'll come back home with you

Riku was quite surprised but also relieved. But, what he didn't know was that, even though Kairi had come home, she was spending all her time researching in all the data they had collected through their journeys, even if she was on the Destiny Islands, she continued searching for a way to bring him back. She knew she would find one.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: Kairi, Sora: 17 years old; Riku: 18 years old

**Around one month after they had come back to Destiny's Islands**

Kairi was in her room, as she was most of the time since they came back, studying though a bunch of notes she had gathered during their journeys, trying to find out a theory to bring Sora back. She was totally exhausted.

\- Kairi? Riku asked

\- What is it? She questioned, without bothering to look away from her notes.

\- You can't continue exhausting yourself through these notes all alone

\- Why couldn't I?

\- Sora sacrificed his life so that you wouldn't be alone, so don't let his sacrifice be useless

\- He isn't dead, I'll bring him back, so it won't be his life he sacrificed.

\- Even though, you shouldn't stay all alone

\- Then help me

\- I already told you Kairi, you're running after a dream that won't come true, Sora's gone, it's hard for everybody, but you have to accept it.

\- No, she answered coldly, before turning back to her notes and continuing her searches.

\- Kairi, listen

But she didn't answered.

\- Kairi!

Still no answer

He finally gave up and decided to head back to his house. He wouldn't make her change her mind, at least not today.

* * *

**Around one month after they had come back to Destiny's Islands**

Kairi was now in her room, it was a morning, two months after she and Riku had come home.

\- I KNOW WHAT TO DO! She exclaimed suddenly

\- What is it Kairi? She heard her mom call from downstairs

\- Nothing mom

Though, she knew it wasn't nothing, she had an idea. It was going to bring him back, it had to.

She went toward the docks and quickly took her boat to row toward the play island. She knew where to go.

As soon as she arrived, she ran toward the secret cave. Then, she stood in front of the wooden door that they had never opened.

There, she breathed slowly to calm down and focus, and summoned her Keyblade. As Destiny's Embrace appeared she focused even more. And pointed it toward the door. It was going to work, it had to work. _Follow the heart, and you'll find the way_, she heard once again these words from Aqua. She closed her eyes and got ready.

And so, a ray of light appeared from her keyblade toward the door. Which slowly opened.

* * *

**In the darkness**

(S~…~S Sora's thoughts)

S~I don't know for how long I was there. I was all alone, in a place where I didn't know how time passed. It was harder and harder not to let the darkness overtake me all alone there. Though, I was still at peace with my decision. All my friends were safe. Kairi was safe.

Suddenly though, I felt as if a great amount of light was reaching toward me. Should I search for the source of it? After all, I have nothing better to do.~S

And so, Sora stood up and searched for the source of this light. He knew what this light was it was, it was Kairi's light. S~What is she doing here? She should be safe in the realm of light, what if she is stuck with me here?~S

And so, he began searching for the source of her light. He hoped he was wrong. He hoped Kairi wasn't stuck in the realm of darkness with him.

(K~…~K Sora's thoughts)

K~Follow the heart and you'll find the way, I know this will lead me to him, I just have to follow my heart and I'll find him~K.

S~May your heart be your guiding key…, I will find this light. I hope the person providing this light isn't stuck here with me~S

They were both walking toward one another. They walked for hours without finding anything.

Though, after a few hours, Sora started to see a figure appearing far away. Soon, he could distinguish red hair, and a pink outfit. It confirmed what he thought, Kairi was here. He ran toward her

\- KAIRI!

\- SORA! She also began to run toward him.

He hugged her tight

\- What are you doing here Kai?

\- I searched for you, and, finally I've found you, she began crying on his shoulder.

\- Don't cry Kairi, now I'm here.

\- I know

They spent a few minutes like this.

\- You look exhausted Kairi, you should rest, how long has it been since you last rested properly?

\- I… I don't really know

\- Why Kairi?

\- I was searching for you

\- Oh Kairi, he hugged her even tighter; and, how long has it been?

\- 1 year, 4 months and 5 days

\- How did you come here?

\- Do you remember the door in the secret cave?

\- Yeah

\- I opened it with my keyblade and it led me here.

\- How did you know?

\- Well, when we tried to open a passage to the realm of darkness, our portal led us to Destiny Island just in front of the secret cave. We couldn't figure out why it brought us here. Though, when I thought back to it a few days ago, it seemed to be obvious. And I went to the door as fast as I could. And, look at it, it worked, you're here!

\- You shouldn't have spent so long looking for me Kairi

\- I couldn't let you down, and, most of the time I wasn't alone.

\- And do we have a way back?

\- Yes, of course, the door is still open

\- And where is it?

\- Follow the heart, and we'll find the way

And so, they started their way back to the door. As they approached it.

\- This time, to be sure that you won't stay back, we keep holding hands, so we're sure that we both will go together. We'll close the door from the other side.

\- Okay

And so, they went through it holding hands.

Arriving on the other side, Sora covered his eyes blinded.

\- Are you okay Sora?

\- I'm just blinded by the light, it's been more than a year since I last saw light.

\- Oh, yeah, guess you're true, even when I only spent a few hours there, I was blinded when I came back, so, I guess it will take you a few minutes to get used to the light once more.

\- But first, let's close this door.

So, they both stood in front of it and raised their keyblades, light rays escaped from them and the door slowly closed itself and locked itself.

\- I don't really know how to react, I thought I would never see anyone again

\- So, without hope, how could you stand more than a year without falling to the darkness?

\- I was so happy to be sure that the realm of light was safe, especially knowing that you were safe was enough to bring me away from the darkness.

Suddenly, Kairi seemed to remember something

\- We should go see Riku, he won't believe it when he'll see you, he had given up a few months ago.

\- Yeah, let's go see him, I'm starting to see a little bit better.

\- Do you need me to guide you?

\- Yes, please, I still can't see really well

And so, Kairi took his hand to lead him toward her boat. As they arrived toward it, he could finally see well.

\- Let's go, Kairi said, but as she was grabbing the rows, Sora grabbed them first.

\- No, you've done enough, now just rest while I bring us back to the main Island

\- O-okay thank you.

And so they quickly arrived back to the main Island, Sora hiding under a coat which was left in Kairi's boat not to be recognized by the people on the island, he didn't want everybody to notice him, at least, not right now.

They arrived at Riku's house at around 5 in the afternoon.

Kairi knocked on the door.

\- RIKU!

\- I'm coming Kairi, just wait a second

A few seconds later he opened the door.

\- Good afternoon Kairi

\- Good afternoon Riku

\- So you're finally out of your room, I'm glad to see you're better, what brings you here? And where have you been, I haven't seen you today.

\- There's someone who want to see you, she said stepping aside to let Riku see a figure hidden in a long coat.

\- Who is he/she?

\- Let's go inside and you'll see

As they were walking inside, Riku was walking next to the unknown figure

\- It's strange, it feels as if I knew you… never mind, it can't be that.

They arrived in the living room.

\- But, Kairi, you still haven't told me where you were the whole day?

\- I was searching for Sora

\- Kairi, you have to stop, he won't come back.

\- You shouldn't underestimate her, a familiar voice spoke

In one swift motion, he took of the long coat. Riku gasped seeing him.

\- So-Sora? How did you came back, when?

\- I didn't come back, Kairi brought me back, I thought, like you, that I would never return, guess I hadn't enough faith in her. I came back to the realm of light just an hour or so ago

\- She finally did it, even I had given up

\- To tell you the truth, I also thought I would stay there forever, Sora admitted.

\- But it's so good to see you back

\- Yes, it's good to be back home

\- Hey, we've got to tell the others

And so, he grabbed his gummyphone and opened a conversation with Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy at the same time.

\- What is it Riku? They asked

\- You'll never guess who came to my house just a few minutes ago

\- Who?

And so, Sora went in front of the phone's camera

\- Hey!

They all gasped

\- Sora! So Kairi finally found you?

\- Of course I did, they heard Kairi shout

And so it went on, Sora went to see his mom, and all their other friends from the island, all of them were relieved to see him. After a few more hours it was sunset. He and Kairi had gone back to the play island and were sitting on the Paopu tree, watching the sunset.

\- Sora?

\- Yeah?

\- What you said in the letter, at the end of it, do you really mean it?

It took him a few minutes to remember and when he did, he began to blush.

\- O-of course I-I mean it Kairi, he said, avoiding her eyes

Though, he suddenly felt warm arms around him.

\- Well that's good, because I love you too, she said, and before they knew it, they were kissing. When they parted, they sat on the sand. Kairi in Sora's lap, her back against his chest. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

\- Kai?

She didn't answered, he leaned his head to look at her face and saw she was sleeping.

S~She must be tired after all the time and energy she spent looking for me~S

So, he gently laid her on the sand, taking great care not to wake her up. Then, he went toward her boat to pick the coat he had used to hide himself first, and came back close to her, he covered her with the coat to keep her warm and laid down next to her to sleep.


End file.
